


I'd Forgotten

by AnonCat



Series: Art of Satiation [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old acquaintance of Jean's stops by Marco's restaurant. And when he has the gall to suggest, quite incorrectly, that Jean is getting fat? Why, Jean decides to turn the tables. </p><p>Also in which Jean and Eren trade insults, Marco smacks his boyfriend with a ladle, and it's Eren's turn to get stuffed. </p><p>Jean/Marco with a side of Eren. Stuffing kink stuff, don't read if it's not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> We get a peek into Jean's past... and Eren gets more than he bargained for. I needed to post this before I posted the next part of this little series, which is far more kinky and far more fun. ♥ But there is an actual story to this series, so I needed to set up Jean's past a bit. And also embarrass Eren a bit. ♥

When the young thug halfway dragged himself into Marco's restaurant, slumping down into the same chair that Jean used to occupy day in and day out, the cook was undeniably curious. So, as soon as the brunette had returned from bussing a couple of tables, whistling cheerfully as he brought the dishes back to be washed, Marco pulled him aside.

"Hey, see that kid out there?"

Jean cocked his head, then groaned. "It's almost closing time," he complained. "Why does some stupid little street kid have to-"

"Jean." Marco's voice was stern. "Come on now. You were that 'stupid little street kid' until not so long ago."

The brunette softened despite himself. "Alright, alright... so what, you want me to take him somethin' on the house?"

Marco thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. Tell him it's near closing time, and I'd have to toss out my leftovers anyway. Go ask him if he'd like anything in particular."

Muttering softly but unable to object, especially considering his background, Jean turned and padded out into the lobby. There was something familiar about the filthy shock of brown hair, but Jean was too irritated and tired to notice.

"Oi, you there," he called gruffly. "My boss wants to- the fuck?!"

The scruffy teen had spun in his seat, eyes wide and face pale as he stared. "J-Jean?!" he spluttered.

"Jaeger? Eren Jaeger?!" Jean yelped, taking a step backwards.

For a split second, the two youths stared at one another in a shocked silence. Eren recovered first, getting to his feet and chuckling slightly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Never thought I'd see your flee-bitten horse-hide again, Kirstein."

Jean bristled, stamping one foot. "Who are you calling 'flee-bitten,' you matted stray mutt?! You're the one dragging your filthy carcass across _my_ freshly mopped floors!"

Eren's face twisted with indignation. "Oh, and you're Mr. Hygiene nowadays, ay?"

Jean was about to reply that 'Yes, damn straight I am! And you're as disgusting as I remember!'' when Marco poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, Jean? What's with all the shouting?" The cook padded out, wiping his hands on his apron. "How many times have I told you not to get into arguments with the customers?"

"This bastard isn't a customer!" Jean snorted, jerking his head in Eren's direction. "He's a stupid pain in the ass! And he's all manners of filthy, too!"

Marco gave his boyfriend a withering look. "So you know him?"

"Unfortunately," Eren growled.

Marco sighed, trying to ignore the way the other two were glaring at one another. "I'm Marco Bodt, the owner of this place," he said, offering his hand.

Eren didn't shake it, but at least he answered civilly. "I'm Eren- Eren Jaeger."

"Pleased to meet you, Eren," Marco said. "I left something on the stove, so I'm afraid I have to get back into the kitchen. Please do stay a moment, though."

With that, Marco swished back into the kitchen. Jean stared after him, wishing his boyfriend had kicked his old acquaintance out instead of asking him to stay.

Eren smirked, reaching out to pinch Jean's hip. The other boy squeaked and jumped back.

"The hell, Jaeger?!"

Eren grinned. "This Marco fellow must be feeding you well. You're getting fat, Horse-Face," he snickered, and Jean flushed bright red. He wasn't, for the sake of clarification- while there was certainly a softness to him that hadn't been there before, he couldn't even honestly be classified as chubby. But the extra layer of plush on his hips was enough for Eren to pick up on and make fun of, much to Jean's annoyance.

"You're an ass, Jaeger."

"Then you don't need me around," the other replied with a snicker. "You've got plenty ass of your own already."

Bristling, Jean was about to aim a punch right at Eren's smug jaw, but a voice from the kitchen distracted him. Lowering his fist regretfully, the brunette heeded Marco's call with a backwards glare at a very self-satisfied Eren Jaeger.

"The nerve of him!" Jean was grumbling, when he pushed open the kitchen door. As soon as he was inside, however, the scents overwhelmed him and effectively killed his anger. Drifting over to Marco, he placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and peered over him.

"Whatcha cooking? Smells delicious."

Marco smiled benignly. "Just a simple stir fry."

"Smells delicious," Jean repeated, kissing the crook of Marco's neck. The cook laughed, but rewarded his boyfriend with a piece of chicken from the skillet. The brunette moaned slightly at the taste, and Marco whacked him over the head with a handy ladle.

"Don't make sounds like that. You're too distracting."

But suddenly Jean's eyes had flashed open, the food and his leftover annoyance with Eren combining to spark an idea in his mind. "Hey... hey, Marco! I know how I can stick it to that smug Jaeger! You'll help me, won't you?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Eren seems like a perfectly fine young man, Jean. Don't be immature."

"No, no, but this is really good!" Jean exclaimed, taking a step back to spread his hands as he explained. "If he thinks _I've_ put on some weight, oh ho... we'll show _him_!"

Marco had gotten, by then, a vague idea of Jean's plan. "This wouldn't happen to involve me cooking a lot of extra food, would it?"

The brunette smiled wickedly. "It might."

Marco sighed. "Jean..."

"Oh, come on, Freckles!" Jean begged. "And when do you ever turn down a chance to stuff someone silly?"

The cook wavered. "But Jean..." he tried again, "Eren isn't likely to submit to such a thing."

The brunette scoffed. "Jaeger's an even bigger glutton than I am," he said, "especially when it comes to meat. He'd eat half his weight if given the chance, and before he even noticed he'd eaten a pound!"

Now Marco was admittedly interested. "Oh? I find that a bit hard to believe," he said, as he tossed what was in the skillet, lest it burn.

"Yeah, okay, so listen to this," Jean said, hopping up to sit on the counter and ignoring Marco's disapproving look. "And listen up, 'cause it'll probably be like porn to you. No jacking off in the kitchen," he added playfully. "It's not sanitary."

Marco hit him with the ladle again. "Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay," Jean began, through his chuckles. "So our whole little gang snuck into a noble's mansion when we were about ten- it was this kid Armin's idea. He's kinda the reason none of us kids starved to death, with his ingenious schemes. But anyhow, it was winter and we hadn't eaten anything in like, a week. So of course we headed straight to the kitchen. There was _so_ much food...! Nothing like your food, of course," he added, "but quantity was more important than quality, in those days.

"Long story short, all of us absolutely gorged ourselves, like, stuffed ourselves to the point where we were going to either be sick or bust at the seams. But of all of us, Jaeger went the craziest- ended up eating seven-and-some fucking pounds of cold meats. He must've weighed like, fifty-some pounds himself, in those days."

Marco felt himself twitch with the beginnings of arousal, but fought it down with an effort.

"Okay..." he said slowly, tending to the stir fry to stall, "so... you want my help stuffing him?"

Jean nodded determinedly, and then snickered. "He'll be _horrified_ when he realizes- it'll be perfect!" Seeing Marco's disapproving look, he added quickly, "But he'll enjoy every minute of it, too. So everybody wins, really!"

Still looking somewhat reluctant, Marco finally sighed. "Fine, fine. But only because I can't resist your damn face," he added, stretching up to plant a chaste kiss on Jean's lips. The brunette chuckled, leaning down for a more passionate kiss, but was met instead with a piece of chicken from the stir fry. He grinned, not about to complain either way.

When Jean strolled back out into the dining room, he was delighted to find it deserted except for one Eren Jaeger. It was minutes from closing time, anyway, and Jean realized with some delight that Marco was making the stir fry for their own supper. He put on a gloomy expression as he approached the table where Eren had made himself comfortable.

"Well, Marco says that any 'friend' of mine is more than welcome to stay for diner," he grumbled crossly, and Eren laughed.

"'Friend?' I wouldn't pretend to be your friend for all the free food in the world, Horse-Face."

More irritated by the indirect insult to Marco's cooking than to that of his face, Jean bristled. But he didn't have time to restart the argument before Marco appeared from the kitchen, tray in hand.

"Eren, I really must insist you stay for some supper," he said cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of my dear Jean!"

Eren hopped up, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. "Yep! Best buds since we were five!" he proclaimed, looping one arm around Jean's shoulders and ruffling his hair. "This guy's like my brother!"

"You little fucker," Jean growled, although secretly pleased that the prospect of a meal had changed Eren's tune so fast. _And what a meal he's in for..._

"Well then, I'm so pleased to be able to cook for you!" Marco exclaimed. "Won't you sit and enjoy some of my finest? On the house, of course!"

Instantly Eren was seated, shooting Jean a smug look. _He thinks he's taking advantage of_ me _,_ the other thought, hardly able to keep a gloating smile from breaking out over his face. _Joke's on you, Jaeger! This'll teach you to call_ me _fat!_

Marco set down the tray he was carrying, and Jean took a moment to appreciate the effort he was putting into this plan. He had placed the absolutely huge helping of roast beef on one of the plates he used for entrees meant to be shared amongst three or four people, so the serving itself didn't look so absurdly large on an equally large plate. Beside it was a thick shake- chocolate, of course, in the cup that Marco used when he needed to prepare two or three shakes at once. And in a bowl to the side was a massive heap of Marco's buttery mashed potatoes, which Jean himself was quite fond of.

"W-Whoa...!" Eren exclaimed, visibly starting to drool. "This is for me?"

"If its not enough, I have plenty more for seconds in the kitchen," the cook said, with a benign smile. Jean could tell that he was trying not to fidget with arousal. The brunette might have gotten jealous, if he didn't know for certain that _he'd_ be curled up beside Marco at the day's end. "Go on- try it."

"Of course!" Eren yelped, and then dove into the roast beef. He moaned at the taste of it, murmuring, "This is the fucking best shit I've ever eaten...!" before shoveling more of it into his mouth. Jean was familiar with the particular dish. It was a favorite of Marco's, when the cook really wanted to stuff him to his limit. It was rich and heavy and absolutely delicious, dripping with fats and grease and juices, and Jean could never bring himself to stop eating it, no matter how much Marco placed in front of him.

Eren seemed to be having a similar problem. His eyes had closed. Oblivious to the grease dripping down his chin and hands, he had already made a decent dent in the meat. Marco shot Jean a look that said he was impressed, and Jean grinned an 'I-told-you-so' grin back. Their guest paused to take a huge bite of potatoes, murmuring something incoherent about how fabulous they were before filling his mouth to the point where speech was impossible.

Marco's gaze flitted down. Jean followed it, delighted to see that a small bulge was already visible on the other boy's wiry frame. _Eren really hasn't been eating well..._ Jean realized, with an unexpected stab of guilt. After their little gang had broken up, he'd given precious little thought to his old comrades and how they were fairing. _... How is Armin doing? And Connie? And Sasha? And Mika... gods, how is Mikasa doing?_

"Mmf, Marco, you have a fucking gift, man!" Eren exclaimed, between hurried bites. "I can see why Jean hangs around!"

Marco and Jean exchanged a glance. Despite his momentary melancholy, the brunette couldn't help a wry smirk at the wink his boyfriend gave him. _Yeah, there's the food... and the other reasons._

Eren was less than privy to the sparks flying between the two boys. He was much too focused on the food, food like he'd never eaten in his life. The scent had been absolutely killing him since he'd stepped foot into the small restaurant, but he'd ignored it for the sake of appearances in front of Jean. But presented with _food_ like this, he couldn't possibly resist. And far be it from him to notice the steadily growing bulge on his midsection.

Marco pointed, and Jean tried not to chuckle as Eren continued to eat mindlessly, his belly visibly straining against his buttoned shirt. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, then picked up the shake and drained a good half of it without so much as a hesitation. His stomach expanded visibly with the addition of the thick drink, and Eren moaned softly as he started in on the roast beef again. Jean felt a flare of excitement as he watched the other's tight shirt straining as his belly distended further and further, inch by inch.

Then Eren was scraping his plate clean eagerly, and Jean glanced up at Marco. The cook nodded, much to his boyfriend's excitement, vanishing into the kitchen as Eren finished off the shake with a satisfied-but-disappointed sigh.

"Man, I can see why you stick around," he said again, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand and panting slightly. "This Marco fellow is an amazing cook!"

"Well, that's not the only reason I stick around," Jean answered, a bit sorely, although he really just wanted to distract Eren from his growing frame while Marco was busy in the kitchen.

"Oh, so the sex is pretty great, too," Eren said knowingly, and Jean turned bright red. "Probably not quite as good as the food, though."

The idea of food and sex was, by then, so entangled in Jean's mind that he didn't know whether to object or agree. Regardless, though, he knew that Jaeger pissed him off.

"Care for a second course?"

Marco reappeared, thankfully, before the argument could escalate. Jean also recognized the second dish, a decadent mixture of rich shredded pork and Marco's own special sauces, nestled in a fresh-baked bread bowl. The bread's innards were set to the side, liberally buttered. There was also a bowl of pasta on the side, in a thick, meaty sauce. Of course, these particular servings were considerably bigger than the ones most customers were privy to, easily enough to satisfy five or six people.

Eren didn't seem to notice.

"Oh my gods," he said simply. "Give that here. Fucking give that here, man. Don't tease me."

Marco obliged with a polite smile and a slight bow. "Please enjoy, Eren."

"Now I know why you seem even more rotten than I remember, Horse-Face," Eren murmured, once he had taken a couple of bites. "This guy's been _spoiling_ you rotten."

Jean actually laughed at that, much to Eren's surprise. "Maybe," he admitted, and then shot Marco a meaningful glance, "but I spoil him too, in my own way."

Eren spared a moment to look annoyed and confused, but didn't waste the breath to talk. He was too wrapped up in his meal, gulping it down faster than Marco had ever seen anyone eat- Jean included. He had nearly finished off the pasta, and made quite a respectable dent in the meat, as well. And, true to his old comrade's prediction, Eren didn't even seem to notice, simply eating with reckless abandon, hardly bothering to chew the tender meat and pasta as he swallowed and then quickly stuffed more into his mouth.

At least, he didn't seem to notice until the buttons on his shirt started to pop.

Jean jumped as the first to go whizzed past his ear. Eren looked genuinely startled, freezing in his seat as a second button gave up the fight and went sailing across the room. His swollen belly peeked through the new opening in his shirt, and Jean nearly began to laugh at Eren's bewildered look. Wordlessly, slowly, the boy reached down and rested one hand on his distended stomach, then yelped at the feel of it and looked down sharply. Then Jean _did_ burst out laughing, and Eren rounded on him.

"What the hell is so funny, Horse-Face?!" he demanded, although his face was burning with embarrassment.

"You...!" Jean sniggered. "And you were calling _me_ fat...!"

Eren glowered at him for a moment, but then shrugged and took another huge bite of his meal. "You're such a fucking jerk, Jean," he snarled, though his mouth was full. "Not that it's your problem anyway, but still. I know you're horse-faced, but you don't have to be a horse's _ass_ , too."

Jean stopped laughing and glanced at Marco. He could see that the cook was just as confused as he was, if not more so, and looking to him for an explanation. He could only shrug and then turn back to Eren- who was still, as a matter of fact, eating, albeit slower than before and still red with embarrassment.

"... What isn't my problem, Jaeger?"

The boy didn't answer him, but looked up at Marco. "Hey, can I get some chow to go? If you're willing to feed another couple of Jean's old buds, I mean."

Confused but well-meaning, Marco nodded. "Sure. I mean, of course."

Eren nodded, seeming more serious than suited him as he crammed another mouthful of food down his own throat. "Include some dessert, if it wouldn't be too much?" he mumbled. "One of 'em has a real sweet tooth."

"Armin?" Jean demanded. He hadn't thought that any of the old gang had stayed together. Eren shot him a baleful look, but again didn't reply as he kept eating. "Jaeger, what isn't my problem?" he asked again, all thoughts of revenge and practical jokes forgotten, at least for the moment.

"Nothing!" Eren growled, around a mouthful of food. "Fuck, I'm sorry I said anything...!" He crammed some of the buttered bread into his mouth, and closed his eyes despite himself as he chewed and swallowed. His belly was straining against his tight waistband, and Jean took a moment to wonder if the button on his pants would go, too.

Eren seemed to read his mind, reaching down and undoing the button himself before that could happen, groaning slightly with relief. "Couldn't... buy another pair, if these were wreaked," he muttered, and then resumed eating.

Jean was speechless. He could only watch as his old comrade worked determinedly through the food on his plate, still blushing but not embarrassed or stuffed enough to stop. Marco returned, after a moment, with two huge bags in hand. Eren looked up, his usually hostile expression softened with gratitude.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it," Marco said, simply watching as he mopped up the last of the sauce on his plate and gulped down the last mouthful of bread. "I'm serious, that any friend of Jean's is always welcome here."

Eren's smile turned rueful. "Accepting one hand-out from that horse's ass is disgraceful enough, thanks," he said, and Marco's eyes narrowed.

"It wouldn't be from him. It would be from me. Don't hesitate on account of pride, Eren, please."

The boy's expression softened further. "Thanks, Marco. Thanks, though I doubt I'll take you up on it."

Eren huffed slightly as he rose, apparently with an effort. One hand went to his stomach unconsciously, holding it slightly as if to keep all the food inside from sloshing too much. He grimaced slightly.

"Man... I'm not used to this..." he murmured, with a chuckle. "It's been a long time since I had actual food in my stomach, let alone so much of it."

Again Jean felt an unexpected stab of guilt. He hadn't felt honest hunger, the desperate, weakening kind of hunger, since he had met Marco. But it was clear that some of his old comrades hadn't been so lucky, and were still starving on the streets.

"Hey, Eren..." he muttered awkwardly, avoiding the other's gaze and scratching the back of his neck. "I'm... sorry, for being such a jackass."

Eren's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't reply as he shrugged back into his luckily oversized jacket, zipping it up to cover the gap in his shirt. The outline of his overfull stomach was still vaguely visible, but only if one looked closely.

"Thanks," he told Marco again, as he collected the bags of food. And he didn't look at Jean again as he slipped out the door, head down and food in hand.

Marco looked over at Jean after their visitor had gone. Upon seeing the look on his boyfriend's face, he decided not to pry. "Sorry- I gave him everything I had already made, including the stir fry that was supposed to be our supper. I'll go start on something else right away."

To his surprise, though, Jean shook his head as he turned, trudging toward the staircase. "Nah... it's okay. I'd... actually rather to hungry tonight."


End file.
